An active matrix liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as a “TFT”) substrate in which, e.g., a TFT is provided as a switching element at each pixel which is the minimum unit of an image, a counter substrate arranged so as to face the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sealed between the foregoing substrates. In the TFT substrate, an auxiliary capacitor is provided at each pixel in order to stably retain an electric charge on part of the liquid crystal layer corresponding to each pixel, i.e., a liquid crystal capacitor. The TFT includes, e.g., a gate electrode provided on a substrate, a gate insulating film provided so as to cover the gate electrode, a semiconductor layer provided on the gate insulating film and arranged so as to overlap with the gate electrode, and source and drain electrodes provided on the semiconductor layer and arranged apart from each other. The auxiliary capacitor includes, e.g., a capacitor line provided on the substrate, the gate insulating film provided so as to cover the capacitor line, and a capacitor electrode (e.g., a drain electrode of the TFT) provided on the gate insulating film and arranged so as to overlap with the capacitor line.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a TFT substrate. In such a method, a gate insulating film, a semiconductor layer (film forming the semiconductor layer), a contact layer (film forming a contact layer pattern), and a conductive layer are vapor-deposited in this order so as to cover gate lines, gate electrodes, and storage electrodes which are formed on an insulating substrate. After a photosensitive film is formed on the conductive layer by two times of light exposure, the semiconductor layer (film forming the semiconductor layer), the contact layer (film forming the contact layer pattern), and the conductive layer are etched in two steps by using the photosensitive film. Then, data lines, source electrodes, the semiconductor layer, the contact layer pattern, drain electrodes, and a storage capacitor conductive pattern are formed.